Conventionally, shopping using shopping sites configured of web pages is widely used. In this situation, Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a technique by which an orderer can easily order a product via e-mail. Specifically, the technique is such that a server receives an e-mail with an e-mail address containing a product code of an ordered product as a transmission destination from an orderer's terminal device and identifies the ordered product from the product code contained in the transmission destination address of the received e-mail.